Scott McRae
| POB= St. Johnsbury, Vermont, United States | job= Comic book inker }} Scott McRae is an American comic-book artist. He has worked for DC Comics as an inker on Looney Tunes and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo!'' (DC Comics) * #16. Almost Live From Big Puce - inks * #33. The Creeping Horror - inks * #48. Personality Disorder - inks * #57. Don't Be Such a Dragon - inks * #71. The Spirits of Appledown County! - inks * #75. Ghost to Ghost TV - inks * #78. The Mine is Mine - inks * #81. Under Pressure - inks * #83. You'll Never Lurk in This Town Again - inks * #84. Working Stiffs - inks * #85. Gargoyle Foil - inks * #86. Dread and Breakfast - inks * #86. Daphne's Dilemma - inks * #87. Multi-Monster Mania - inks * #87. Unfair Play at the Fair - inks * #88. Unbelievable Beast - inks * #88. The Shadow Knows - inks * #88. The Crossword Clue - inks * #89. In The Beatnik of Time - inks * #89. Velma's Crime Solving - inks * #90. Fishy Story - pencils, inks * #91. The Kung Fu Ghost Girl - inks * #91. I've Lost My Glasses - inks * #93. Cover Story - inks * #101. Something to Sink Your Teeth Into - inks * #102. Quit Buggin' Me - inks * #102. You Do Voodoo Dolls - inks * #103. Dig Those Crazy Ghosts - inks * #104. Bite-Sized Beasties - inks * #105. The Park After Dark - inks * #106. Dead & Let Spy - inks * #107. Howl in the Family - inks * #107. Howl's Well That Ends Well - inks * #109. The Lost Survivors of Monster Island - inks * #110. The Greatest of Us All - inks * #111. Family Plot - inks * #112. Eek-stra Innings - inks * #113. The Terror of Transylvania - inks * #114. Turkey Terror at 2000ft. - inks * 115. It's a Wonderful Fright - inks * #117. The Tell-Tale Heartburn - inks * #118. Velma's Monsters of the World: The Plat-Eye - inks * #119. Mummy Under Wraps - inks * #120. Home Run Haunting - inks * #122. Museum Mayhem - inks * #123. Cheers for Fears - inks * #125. Fly By Night - inks * #125. Time to Scare - inks * #126. Miami Frights - inks * #126. Marina Screama - inks * #129. The Creature of Lagoona Beach - inks * #132. The Boy Who Cried Werewolf - inks * #142. Ah...Rival - inks * #145. Man of a Thousand Monsters! - inks * #147. Howling Good Time - inks * #149. Big Girls Don't Sneeze - inks ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) * #10(a). Endgame - inks * #15(a). The Strange Case of Dorian Wormwood - inks External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) inkers Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) artists Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) inkers